


Let Us Teach You a Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry's hardware, In the Biblical Sense, M/M, Mild Language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy有疑慮，但他問錯人了。他不知道自己是擋在Harry和Merlin中間，還是夾在他們中間。<br/>所以，現在是怎樣？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really Bad Puns

Eggsy等下有個任務。如果沒有意外，這差事會在床上進行。

他已經跟目標，一位有錢有勢獨缺良心的夫人幽會過幾次，就差臨門一腳了。層層謊言下的風花雪月，為的就是建立更多信任，套出更關鍵的對話，取得更重要的檔案。  
Eggsy覺得這其實有點像在淘金，只不過他的工具不大一樣，而且是在被褥上淘。 

雖然沒有銜著銀湯匙出生──不管是哪裡銜著──，Eggsy對自身魅力還是有點信心的。他與幾個女孩交往過，婉拒過幾位男士的追求，在酒吧搭訕得心應手，還曾與不向邪惡屈服的公主共度良宵。他清楚這工作把親密關係，或者單純的性關係視為手段甚至應用程式，只為更方便達成目的，因此他介意的不是對象或道德之類的瑣事。Eggsy知道為了世界安危，即使下令叫他搞上一隻山羊他也得義無反顧。

是別的事讓他心神不寧。

他考慮過找Roxy討論，但不免覺得有些尷尬，大半是因為Roxy沒多久就成了箇中高手，不論男女老少。他也想過請教奇蹟生還的Harry，但又覺得拙透了，他們現在共享Galahad的代號，Eggsy不願再跟他共享什麼別的。於是他決定直接去問煩惱來源，Eggsy是個獨當一面的Kingsman。

 

他敲敲分析室的門，等裡面的人放行。

「進來。」

「嗨，Merlin。」Eggsy走到椅子旁。

「你好，Eggsy。」Merlin頭也沒回，眼睛仍然盯著螢幕上不停變動的代碼，「我在聽。」

他沒有講話。

Merlin等不到下文只好投降，他把椅子正式轉向Eggsy，一雙手無奈的擱在大腿內側。

「好，我現在在聽了。」

Eggsy得到正視後終於開口，「我等下要出勤。」

「我知道。你們的行程都是我在監管的。」Merlin挑眉，眼神像在看仍是撥接上網的用戶。

「我要問的就是這個。」Eggsy希望他要問得已經很明顯了，可惜不是。

「Eggsy，我沒有讀心術。」

「就是、你會、一直『監管』嗎？即使在我跟目標、呃、的時候。」

他曉得Merlin身為系統管理員擁有最高權限，如果想強制接通Eggsy的眼鏡，簡直易如反掌。

Merlin注視著Eggsy，沒有作聲。他沉默的舉起右手扶著下顎，手指在嘴唇上彈了幾下。  
他最後說，「這要看情形。」

_靠！_ 「什麼意思？」Eggsy追問。 _看情形？什麼鬼情形？_  

「如果在過程中不需要什麼協助，也預期不會套出重要資訊，我當然就沒必要緊盯你們。」

Eggsy懂，畢竟不是上一次床就水落石出，這是慢工出細活。 

「但還是有備份？」

「對，你們任務中發生的一切影音、通訊紀錄都會備份。可以理解吧？」 

_可以理解吧_ ，他在心裡模仿Merlin的語氣。想到這麼多伺服器裡可能躺著幾TB的錄影他就感到不安，說不定還能雲端共享。

「那麼，什麼樣的情形下會需要，你的，呃，『協助』？」

「這由你判斷，必要的話我隨時恭候。」

Eggsy無法想像自己在床上為國捐軀時，遠在彼方的Merlin能幫什麼忙。好吧，他沒有特別的嗜好，但說不定別人有。

「那你到底是要協助什麼？」

Merlin嘆氣，「Eggsy，就算我真的要看，重點也不是在你身上。」

「廢話！」

「注意你跟我說話的態度，Galahad。」Merlin豎起食指警告。

Eggsy不理睬，因為他發現哪裡不對勁，「等一下，所以你有看過？」

「對。」Merlin甚至懶的搪塞，「你想知道詳細過程可以去問Harry。」

「我不能因為公務外的理由給你檔案，隱私問題。」Merlin繼續說，「如果是出於執行考量想找範本揣摩，可以先取得當事人同意，之後再跟我提出閱覽權限的申請。」

「 _揣摩個鬼！_ 」Eggsy從變聲後音調還沒這麼高過。他平常冷靜又講理，但自人生扯上Kingsman以來，他就老是在崩潰邊緣。

「Harry到底他媽為什麼要你看？從眼鏡看過去不就是隨便哪個人的……」  
他吼到一半就弱了下去，因為Tilde公主美好的臀部不禁浮出腦海。Merlin保證沒有觸犯他的私密回憶，他為了讓自己好受只能相信。 

「他把眼鏡放在床頭櫃。」Merlin補充，好像覺得有解釋到什麼。

Eggsy沒有回應。  
_床頭櫃_ ，他媽的床頭櫃？所以是從特寫鏡頭到 _全景實況_ ，是這樣嗎？ 

「Eggsy，從硬體設備的外觀我可以得到很多資訊。」

「我們現在是在講機器的硬體規格還是Harry的硬體規格？」  
代號是Galahad的，包括Harry，黃色雙關語都講得很爛，但他已經管不了那麼多了。 

Merlin不知道是沒聽出來還是直接忽略他，「記得Valentine那次？有些機構甚至整個地區的網路都是封閉的，你會驚嘆他們對資訊安全潔癖的程度──」

「你以為這裡誰最有潔癖啊不過就碰一下你那捧在手心的小板子──」

「──這種情況下，就需要你們實際滲入讓我從後端連上線。如果有機會得到任何資訊，即使只有裝置外型也是助力，我進去之後對你們接下來的行動絕對事半功倍。不是在鍵盤上亂打一通就能駭進五角大廈，你以為在演《24》嗎？」

「噢噢你不能這樣跟我說話，在我耳邊也不行。只看到第二季的沒資格跟我談《24》。」Eggsy抓住空檔反擊後立刻拉回正題，

「你是跟我講，Harry要把他 _內建的接頭_ 放進目標 _身上的連接埠_ ，還同時要找機會把USB插到智慧型床頭中控面板的接口？太扯了最好是有辦法──」

 

「看來我的確是 _天賦異稟_ 啊，Eggsy。」  
平時晚到的人偏偏現在到了，那每音節值五鎊的腔調冷不防出現在Eggsy後方。 

Harry輕鬆隨意的問道，「在聊我的事，嗯？」

「你沒有敲門，Harry。 _又_ 沒有。」

「在裡面還有別人的情況下，我敲門與否構成差別嗎，Merlin？」

「Valentine那槍沒讓你死成卻打掉了你的邏輯啊。」Merlin說，「算了，Eggsy有問題要請教，看你能不能幫上忙。」

Eggsy尷尬到想用鞋底毒刀自戕。他根本不敢轉頭過去看Harry的臉，誰知道那光鮮亮麗的混蛋站在那裡多久了。

「當然，什麼樣的問題？」Harry欣然同意，好像只是要回答加減法算式。

「用你的話來說，『誘惑的藝術』，那類的。」Merlin沒必要的替他解圍，或者落井下石。

_老天！_ 他來這裡根本不是要問這個。好吧，也不能說完全不是。他心一橫豁了出去，決定把潛藏已久的另一個疑慮說出口。

「我只是在想如果已經得到情資了可是氣氛有點失控箭在弦上不得不發那種我應該立刻收手嘛還是我要繼續把該做的做完？」  
Eggsy乾脆省掉換氣，長痛不如短痛，起碼背對Harry讓一切容易些。 

「簡而言之就是性張力的控制？」Merlin總結。

他懷疑這男人有沒有害臊過，Eggsy唯一見過激動的Merlin就是在他倆直搗Valentine地盤那次，畢竟世界差點就毀了。  
平常只有漂亮的程式碼能讓他臉紅吧，精簡短小的那種。 

Eggsy放棄，「對，『性張力的控制』。差不多。」都到這步了還能更糟嘛？

然後他發現 _可以_ ，人生沒有最慘只有更慘。Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin重新定義自掘墳墓。


	2. Learn a Trick or Two

Eggsy後來回想，那時別說學了幾招，自己的命倒是被嚇掉2條，他壓根沒注意到Harry跟Merlin是哪一刻決定要整他的。

Harry在他身後，站的非常近，不論用什麼標準都太近了，他剛剛有移動嗎？Eggsy都能聞到他身上用錢堆出來的味道，還有 _他_ 的味道，高級到應該要發臭才對。  
他不敢動，只要稍微往後就會整個貼在Harry身前。而且該死的是Harry實在很高，Eggsy可不想讓情況惡化成Jerusha依偎在她的Daddy-Long-Legs胸前。 

他只好向前，但絕望的發現此路不通。剛進門時為了得到Merlin全神注意，一開始就站的太近了。他只要往前就會踩進Merlin雙腿間。  
Eggsy注意到他的腿相當長，更慘的是還很好看，訂製西裝褲永遠合身不是玩笑話。初次見面他就發現Merlin很高，但現在是俯角然後那雙腿又該死的打開的緣故，看起來實在是不妙，他只好同時詛咒天主和撒旦。 

就在他進退不得時，Harry硬生生從後方扣住他的左手肘，力道剛好，他不會掙脫不了，角度卻讓他不好抽手。  
這一下真是神來之筆，Eggsy焦躁的想，標準的「你要離開隨時可以脫身，留下就別怪我不客氣了」。他一直覺得Merlin才是控制狂，很顯然是天大誤會。 

更糟的是，他不知道自己想不想Harry客氣，他想嗎？

Eggsy覺得頸子非常非常熱，就像那些腦袋爆炸的傢伙。  
大費周章了，他哀怨的想，Harry根本用不著晶片。                                                                               

彷彿嫌Eggsy處境不夠緊張似的，Harry微微前傾靠在他右耳後方，幾乎都要碰到了。

「當然每個人情況不同，但這是我的建議，Eggsy。」

Harry的聲音收放自如，優雅到簡直不知羞恥，每個字都比平常慢，每個音都比平常輕，每個氣息都打在Eggsy耳背上。  
這種非常情況下，他不禁有點佩服自己仍能發現下文沒有說完，但還來不及困惑，Eggsy的第3節腰椎就被Harry另一只手釘住。 

他分不清身上直竄的是涼意還是熱流。  
Harry要嘛可以使勁從那裏癱瘓他，要嘛可以用 _另一種方式_ 癱瘓他，反正都是從背後。 

「對紳士而言，不存在未解決的情慾──」

Eggsy聽到自己吞了口口水，但身後的人無視他的困窘，繼續在他耳邊說道，  
「──只有情慾要被解決。」 

 

 _只有情慾要被解決_ ，Harry的話語近乎氣音，卻在他的腦迴裡扎根亂竄。

 

 _幹，_ Eggsy不曉得要有什麼回應，只好呆呆望著眼前的Merlin。 _幹啊，_ 他不該看的。  
他是在禁止游泳的牌子邊跳水的傻瓜，在前有流沙的板子旁行軍的白癡。

其實Merlin什麼也沒做，他只是坐在那張椅子裡。但也夠嗆了。  
那雙眼睛直勾勾的盯著Eggsy瞧，那顏色有時看上去像橄欖綠，有時又像褐色，它們波瀾不驚，但Eggsy只覺得裡頭暗潮洶湧。  
Merlin的手掩著下顎，看起來不知道是在打量還是在思考。修長的手指抵著嘴唇，食指放在上唇，中指壓著下唇，Eggsy根本不知道視線要擺哪，該死的他不能把嘴合起來嗎？說到閉攏，他的腿也不遑多讓。Eggsy暗罵，不是所有人都要像Harry那樣坐嗎？Harry，教教你的老同事，紳士坐姿不是該雙腿交疊？ 

「很新穎的方向，Eggsy。」Merlin終於說。他開口的時候Eggsy覺得一切都完了。

Merlin原本令人安心的低沉聲線完全改變，音質比平常都要啞。Eggsy覺得這混蛋拿砂紙包住了他的聽覺神經，毫不留情慢慢磨過去，一吋也不放過。  
他心跳很快，因為那是 _他的名字_ 被這樣吐出來。Eggsy感覺到額角附近的血管在擴張。 

幸好他的血是往上衝。

「你可以考慮在實際行動的時候採納。」Merlin又補了句，好像真的在建議什麼似的。  
那聲音又削掉了一點Eggsy的神智，尤其在他盯著Merlin喉結滑動的時候。 

他覺得自己是異性戀，起碼是Kinsey量表由左邊開始數比較快的那種。  
但在這一刻，Eggsy的推薦人Harry Hart和Chester King的機師Mycroft，連手為他揭開了世界的騙局。他突然覺得性取向根本就是什麼護鬼聯盟發明出來的標籤，好讓他們方便決定今晚要去誰家縱火。不管那些變態打著什麼旗號招搖撞騙，最大變因根本是人，還有是誰。而且有時還 _不只一個人_ 。媽的。 

所以現在，他們三個，套句Harry的話，是要在這杵一整天，還是怎樣？

 

他站在自我質疑的懸崖邊眺望時，Harry和Merlin交換了種無聲的默契，一齊退了開來。  
Eggsy背後的箝制被解除，旋轉椅也向後滑去。他的肺終於有空氣灌入，腦袋也恢復運作，他懷疑剛才是真的想── 

「祝你任務一切順利，Eggsy。」Harry說。他終於敢轉頭，卻發現那混蛋端正的臉一本正經。

「你也差不多該出發了。保持連繫。」Merlin提醒。Eggsy可靠的教官也回來了，他從沒這麼想念過訓誡的語氣。

「呃，好，我懂了。謝啦，我學了很多，然後也該走了，回頭見，掰。」Eggsy用最快的步伐離開現場。   
不管等下要跟誰上床，只要能離開這裡，Thatcher夫人的床他都會跳上去。連滾帶爬。


	3. It’s Never Too Much

他們望著Eggsy倉皇離去，厚重的門啪一聲關上。

「從剛剛的情形看來，我有點替Eggsy擔憂。」Harry評價。

「不論他是不是逃出去的，你剛那下是有點超過。」Merlin說。

「有點超過的似乎不是只有我？」

Merlin聳聳肩沒有反駁，「所以，Harry，你來這裡是有什麼需要我效勞的嗎？」 

Harry往前站，他一踏就踩進了Eggsy剛才不敢貿然向前的地方。Eggsy錯了，Harry根本沒有「客氣」的觀念。  
若是有了一把複合弓，他會拉到最滿撐至弓幅極限；如果拿到一把槍，他會用到彈匣全空槍栓固定，即使那是別人的槍。 

他朝Merlin的方向傾身，左手撐在桌上，指節敲到了白色馬克杯，讓它從原本的位置偏移了幾公釐。

裡頭的茶早就涼了，現在熱的是別的東西。

「事實上，」Harry說，他的音調又放輕了，像綢緞在空氣中滑過。  
「我需要的稱不上是『效勞』，比較像是你的『服務』。」 

Merlin對於雙腿間的私人領域被侵佔似乎沒什麼意見，他沒有把椅子往後退，也沒有把視線從Harry身上移開。  
他只是伸手把馬克杯推回原位。 

 

他們其實是很不同的人， Harry出門要花10分鐘選袖扣和領帶，Merlin根本只有一套毛衣。  
縱使風格迥異，他們卻願意配合彼此的步調，甚至樂在其中。這種平衡得來不易，有點像下棋，有點像跳舞，更何況不是每天都能撞到一個好傢伙陪你拆髒彈。  
一路失去的東西不斷提醒他們，在滿目瘡痍的世界裡扮騎士是要賠命的，有時甚至是其他人的命。秩序與混亂的對賭遊戲，開局就是下注一輩子，比結婚還慘。 

但他們畢竟合得來。

 

「別太擔心，你沒看錯人。」Merlin終於說。

他朝螢幕擺了擺頭，Eggsy的定位點閃爍著，「從他跟Tilde公主的表現看來，我相信Eggsy能應付各種狀況，不管是從哪裡。」

Harry忍不住笑了一聲，「例如說從後面？」

「尤其是從後面。」 

 

「Eggsy的任務什麼時候開始？」Harry一副關懷新人的口吻。

Merlin瞟了眼螢幕上的時間，他覺得這異常惱人，跟他說話就不該看別的地方。

「照他現在的移動速度，如果順利，再半個小時就該進到夫人的寢室了。」

「我們最好全程關注，以防萬一。」Harry說，好像只是要看小孩有沒有把積木收好，而不是看別人在床上為大義犧牲小我。

「分析室這裡只有一把椅子。」

「我想椅子是用不上了，這桌子就很足夠。」 

 

Harry挨的更近，他很滿意Merlin沒有後退，他突然想起，其實Merlin從未退開過。

「就像我先前提及的，關於情慾的看法。」

「噢？」

「紳士間沒有待解決的，只有要解決的。」

「 _噢。_ 」


End file.
